The present invention relates generally to computing technology, and more specifically to a collection of register data in a programmable device.
Extended error data registers are provided in a programmable device. The registers may be used during boot-up, debug, and maintenance activities. Data or values stored in the registers may be collected by, e.g., software or firmware. The data may be stored in one or more logs, such as an event log.
The software used to collect the data from the registers is typically coded specific to a unit or device. The registers may be present within the programmable device at scattered or various locations based on a specification associated with the programmable device. The specification may be unique to the programmable device and may be updated to reflect device changes. A level of collaboration is therefore required between coders throughout the programmable device product's lifetime for purposes of register data collection.